Hashizoroe (song)
Hashizoroe is the main theme song of Kuon. The song is sung by The Mulberry Twins in the game. Lyrics Japanese はしぞろえ　はしぞろえ 御簾（みす）に映った唐衣（からごろも) お化けつづらに　鼓の音 桑の実をつけた華褥（はなしとね） 絹糸つむぐ　まがいだま しずかに揺れる　はしぞろえ ひとえに響く　きらい箸 はしぞろえ はしぞろえ　はしぞろえ 影にほつるる　舞衣（まいごろも） ただよい歩む　夕月夜 これより鳥辺野（とりべの）　やしろみち 二度は戻れぬ　繰りもうで ふるえて揺れる　髪かかり 重ねて映す　きらい箸 はしぞろえ はしぞろえ　はしぞろえ 赤く実った　小石丸（こいしまる） 繭（まよ）に滲むる　やぶつばき ここのつおんぞを　重ねいて ひとえに戻る　まがいだま 九遠の弔（とむら）　祓串（はらえぐし） 夢事（ゆめごと）に散らむ　きらい箸 はしぞろえ Romaji hashizoroe hashizoroe misu ni utsutta karagoromo obake tsuzura ni tsuzumi no ne kuwa no mi wo tsuketa hana shitone kinuito tsumugu magaidama shizuka ni yureru hashizoroe hitoe ni hibiku kiraibashi hashizoroe hashizoroe hashizoroe kage ni hotsururu maigoromo tadayoi ayumu yuzukuyo kore yori Toribeno yashiro michi nido wa modorenu kurimou de furuete yureru kami kakari kasanete utsusu kiraibashi hashizoroe hashizoroe hashizoroe akaku minotta koishimaru mayo ni nijimuru yabutsubaki kokonotsu onzo wo kasaneite hitoe ni modoru magaidama kuon no tomura haraegushi yumegoto ni chiramu kiraibashi hashizoroe English hashizoroe, hashizoroe the shadow of a karagoromo on the blind a clothes hamper full of monsters and the sound of a drum a shitone with a mulberry fruit on it a magaidama spinning silk thread quivering silently, hashizoroe kiraibashi echoing humbly hashizoroe hashizoroe, hashizoroe a maigoromo shrouded in shadow wandering through the moonlit evening continuing to the shrine path to Toribeno repeating, unable to go back tufts of hair waving shown as one, kiraibashi hashizoroe hashizoroe, hashizoroe a red-ripened koishimaru a cocoon spread across a red camellia pile up the nine robes a magaidama returning to singularity eternal mourning, purifying stakes scattered as a dream, kiraibashi hashizoroe Meaning of some lyrics Hashizoroe: Refers to the ritual in which a baby that has grown its teeth is fed its first meal. It also wishes that the child never goes hungry, growing healthily. Perhaps these words are a prayer for the ritual's success to the twins. Karagoromo / Maigoromo: Both are Heian period outfits. This is one of the phrases that represents the era in which the song is being sung (the time in which the game is set). Hana shitone: A shitone is a type of matting used for sleeping and sitting on. Matting with a mulberry fruit on... This could perhaps refer to the silkworms sleeping in the mulberry tree, or maybe to the wicker chest in which the test subjects sleep. Magaidama: The word itself has no specific meaning, but from the lyrics in the third verse, "pile up the nine robes and return them to one," you can imagine it perhaps referring to the subject during the rite. Though you could also take it to mean the mulberry fruit or their new (imitation) soul... Kiraibashi: Ways in which chopsticks should never be handled. Sometimes it also refers to people who are poor at using chopsticks, leading others to dislike them. Maybe a hint at the forbidden, undesirable techniques used in the "Kuon". Toribeno: A cemetery at the base of Mt. Higashiyama in Kyoto. Carrying on from the next part, "you can never return ...", it may perhaps represent that this rite does not bring the dead back, but rather is another kind of burial rite. Koishimaru: A legendary cocoon. It is said to be particularly difficult to raise the silkworms that spin it, and as such its cocoons garner a high value. As well as indicating the creation of a cocoon, it is a phrase that seems to imply the difficulty of completing the rite. Sources *FF Translations Category:About